


Holding Your Hand Until the Other Side

by Verathin



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 5: Lovesick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verathin/pseuds/Verathin
Summary: Hide confesses to Kaneki and they start dating, but something more is going on that either of them can see. At the same time, an Automaton with a broken heart is rescued by a captive Rose.





	Holding Your Hand Until the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Is the summary to pretentious? I was trying to be vague so I don't give the story away, but it came out sounding like a trashy teen novel. I don't know, and I don't have the energy to fix it.

Nagachika Hideyoshi was in love with Kaneki Ken.

They’d known each other for several years now, but he’d only just decided on his feelings for him. He was definitely in love. Now he just had to tell him.

The house where Kaneki lived was tall and oddly-shaped. When he knocked, one of Kaneki’s aunts answered. She had red hair today, Hide noted.

“Oh, Hideyoshi dear, come in!” she said, ushering him inside. “Ken’s just in his room, you know.”

“Thanks, auntie red,” he told her. As promised, Kaneki was in his room reading a book. He looked up when Hide walked in and smiled, scooting over so there was room to sit beside him. For a few minutes Hide just sat and watched him read. Then, once he had finished the chapter, he spoke up.

“Hey, Kaneki.” Kaneki blinked at him. “I love you.”

Kaneki stared at him for several seconds before responding. “…Me?” he asked.

“I don’t see any other Kanekis around here, do you?” Hide laughed. “Of course I mean you. Will you go out with me?” Again Kaneki took a while to say anything. He didn’t seem to realize that he’d been asked a question.

“…Oh!” he said, finally processing. “I- yeah! Of course!” Hide couldn’t help laughing at him again, which earned him a pout.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Forgive me?” Kaneki gave him one last glare before flopping into his lap.

“Forgiven,” he said. They looked at each other and burst out in a fit of giggles.

“I love you,” Hide smiled.

* * *

 That night at dinner Kaneki cheerfully told his aunts about what had happened. “Oh, guess what!” he said enthusiastically. “Hide told me he loved me today, and now we’re gonna be boyfriends!”

His aunts exchanged a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. “Congratulations,” said the blue aunt. “We’re very happy for you.”

"Just be careful, okay?” added the red aunt. “Don’t push yourself too hard.”

Kaneki smiled at them. He’d been living with them for as long as he could remember and they’d always taken wonderful care of him, but they could be a little overprotective at times. “I’ll be careful,” he assured them. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

* * *

 Hide sighed as the phone went to voicemail. His parents never seemed to be around when he called them, even taking time zones into account. Oh well- he’d just have to leave another voicemail.

“Hey mom, hey dad,” he said into the receiver. “I confessed to Kaneki today. We’re, uh, going out now, so that’s pretty cool. That’s pretty much all I had to say, so… yeah. Love you. Bye.”

He hung up and set his phone on the desk. A few minutes later he pulled open one of the drawers and took out his phone, typing out a message and sending it. In the morning he’d wake up to find that his father had replied to him with a text that read _congratulations_ with a smiley face next to it.

* * *

The Automaton shivered. His joints creaked in the cold but he couldn’t afford to stop moving or he’d completely freeze over. As it was he could already feel the ice taking hold in the cracks in his heart.

He fell. The snow gradually started piling up over his body and he resigned himself to the fact that this was probably going to be the end. Maybe he’d get lucky and someone would find him in the spring and wake him up. If not, he’d be broken down and sold for scrap. Either way was fine.

“Are you okay?”

A boy with flowers in his hair leaned over him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The boy’s expression became concerned and he took off his scarf, sitting the Automaton upright before wrapping it around his neck.

“Drink this,” he said, pressing a cup of something warm into his hands. “It’ll make you feel better.” The Automaton did as instructed.

“Rose!” shouted an angry voice in the distance.

“Uh oh,” said the boy. “They’re looking for me. I’d better go.” He stood up and ran off before the Automaton could say anything. As feeling gradually came back to his fingers, he thought belatedly that he hadn’t even been able to give the scarf back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the chapter title says, this is just a prologue. I burned myself out a little finishing days one and three on time, so this one might take a while to update, but rest assured that I'm just trying to give you guys the best story I can. Give me a week or two and I should be back in business.  
> Also, I know this doesn't seem like it has much to do with the prompt, but if you've seen Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart then you'll know where I'm going with this.


End file.
